


Isochronism

by Sophics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Literature references abound, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophics/pseuds/Sophics
Summary: How does Hinata break the cycle of his repetitive life?





	1. Chapter 1 - Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be evolving. It is currently limited and ambiguous to add an element of surprise (not really lol) but also because this story is loosely planned.

"So how was your summer, Hinata!" an enthusiastic voice piped. He hadn't really been paying attention, so he just stared blankly at his company.  
"Wow, I didn't HAVE to ask, asshole! I see you haven't changed a bit," the offending voice screeched.  
Hinata let out a restrained sigh. "Hey, Kuzuryuu."  
"So anyway, my summer was..." and Hajime began to tone her out, apprehending a long winded rant about her crazy adventures and a mysterious brother. Hajime hadn't decided if he could believe some of her stories.

He was more interested in the window outside, and took the risk to turn his head away as he was met by the strong rays shining into his face. It wouldn't last long.

An older man strode into the classroom, assertively taking the oak lectern. He cleared his throat awkwardly. Most of the conversations in the classroom stopped, but Hajime couldn't be bothered to turn his attention away from the window.  
He sighed once again and thought, _how boring..._

 

•••

 

After the last class, Kuzuryuu was back at it again and began to ramble to Hinata about some girl in a class that had pissed her off. "Ugh, that bitch was like, 'but teacher, we should really pick up the pace on The Stranger. Chapter 5 is where it gets good!'" Kuzuryuu contorted her face into an ugly fashion in mimicry.  
"Like, who reads those books in advance?" she continued.  
Hinata did, and he flushed and awkwardly turned away from her, mumbling, "yeah, right..."  
If Kuzuryuu had gotten her answer earlier, Hinata mostly just spent his summer at the library. He would have never heard the end of it, as Kuzuryuu could be quite the bully.

He wasn't sure why he was friends with her in the first place, come to think of it. Perhaps it was because they were mostly loners, as it happened. Not that Hinata was unpopular or disliked... He got along with everyone well enough, but had never really joined or formed a group of friends. Even a very close friend wasn't in the picture for Hinata. As for Kuzuryuu, her hotheadedness and blunt attitude often sent people running or fuming.

They walked silently the rest of the way to downtown, some half a mile away.

They settled for their usual: a small diner. As the chime of bell rang throughout the building, a waitress greeted the two with a smile. Her ginger hair bobbed enthusiastically to match, and she handed them two menus and told them to take a seat. Though, she already knew where they would sit and what they would order. Hajime perused the menu idly before deciding on his usual waffles and juice. Kuzuryuu ordered the steak and eggs with a diet soda. The routine they had settled into so languidly was indicating that it would be another uneventful semester for them.

Hinata stared out the large diner window while Kuzuryuu played on her phone. Just outside in the distance loomed the library. The library...

 

One small eventful thing happened for Hinata. He had met a boy there that summer. They reached for the same copy of a book. It was quite popular, so it was the only copy checked in. The boy, strange in appearance and in mannerism, insisted that Hinata take it before quickly fleeing the library. Once Hinata finished the book, he left a small note inside intended to be read by the stranger: _Thank you for letting me read it first. I hope you like it as much as I did._

Hinata realized that the boy might not even get the same copy, but nevertheless, all he could do was hope and return the book.

 

"What're you looking so mopey for?" Kuzuryuu spoke, almost in a teasing tone.  
"I miss summer already," Hinata half-lied.  
Their food arrived, and Kuzuryuu wasted no time expertly cutting it up. "Well, maybe we can go to my pool after this while it's still warm~ If Daddy says it's okay I suppose," she spoke in between bites.  
"Haha, no thanks. I wouldn't have shorts anyway," he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. If Kuzuryuu's stories were true, her father was someone Hinata did not want to oppose. Her bringing home a boy would raise the wrong kind of flags. He lost his appetite thinking about one story where he collected a debt by chopping off a man's finger. Kuzuryuu gave him a quick shrug and went back to eating.

They paid and Kuzuryuu prompted, "So what now?"  
Quickly, she answered her own question. "We could go play some pool at the bars! No no, we should egg that girl's house. That'd be productive! But mm, I kind of want to go to the mall. Oh, I swiped some drugs from daddy!" she giggled.

Hinata grimaced. He wasn't really into drugs and he was fairly sure Kuzuryuu wasn't either. He disliked it when she tried too hard to be... bad, since Kuzuryuu could be okay sometimes.

"That's okay, Kuzuryuu. I'm actually gonna head home and do some homework."  
"Laaaaaaameee," she sang. "Okay, but when you finish, make sure to send me pics," she winked.

 

She called her chauffeur and Hinata decided to wait with her until she got picked up, to her annoyance. A black Lincoln pulled up shortly after. A girl with silver hair stepped out and opened the door for her.

When the car drove off, Hinata breathed out heavily in relief. He realized he lied to Kuzuryuu for the 4th time today. Not unusual, but more than usual.

_What did he even have to hide?_

 

Hinata physically shook his head as if it would shake off his pervading thoughts and headed off to the library.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fall

Hinata walked at a brisk pace to the library. That is, until he began noticing by passers giving him questioning glances.

_Was his life that boring that he was excited to go to the library?_

 

When he reached the base of its steps, Hinata paused before a group of schoolchildren causing a ruckus. They were singing songs, running, and generally just blocking the entrance. Hinata tried to slip by them unnoticed, but a girl with pink hair called him out.

"Where do you think you're going?" she sang.

"..."

She stood firmly in front of him, her hands on her hips. "You may only pass... if you answer my riddle!"

Seriously?

The girl cleared her throat and sang: "The one who makes it, sells it! The one who buys it, never uses it! The one that uses it never knows that he's using it! What is it!"  


 

Hinata made a few obvious guesses, with no luck. He was starting to grow frustrated and made towards the door, but the girl stepped in his path.  
  
"Nuh-uh, you don't get to pass until you answer my riddle!

You've gotta be kidding me. He didn't have time for this. Suddenly a small girl approached them, her eyes fixed to a handheld game. "Hey," she murmured without looking away from her game.  
  
"Hey Nanamiiiii!" the pink haired girl chirped in glee.  
  
"What's the riddle today?" she asked monotonously.  
  
The pink haired child repeated the riddle to her, while gratuitously adding, "this loser over here has no idea!"  
  
Hinata fumed.  
  
"Is it a coffin," she stated more than asked. These shenanigans didn't seem to really phase her.

"Cute _and_ smart!" the girl practically drooled. 

Hinata saw this as another opportunity and tried for the door again.

"Hold it, demon!" the little girl stuck her palm out invasively.  
  
"It's okay," the gamer turned to head inside. "He's with me."  
  
Hinata and the child both gave her a surprised look, but Hinata wouldn't object. Before the little girl could yell at her some more, Hinata caught up with her and entered the library.  
  
  
"Hey, thanks... um, Nanami was it?"  
  
"Nanami Chiaki. It's no problem."  
  
"I'm Hinata Hajime," Hinata held out his hand.  


For the first time, she looked up from her game. She took Hinata's outstretched hand and warmly smiled.

 

"...Sorry about that. It's a little game they like to play with me. I guess they took to playing it with strangers lately," she slowly explained.

"Haha, it's okay," Hinata sheepishly smiled at her.

 

They walked through the tall shelves in silence. Although Hinata's town was somewhat small, it had a grand library. 

"...So can I help you with anything?" she simply said. It wasn't like she was annoyed, but at once Hinata realized he was basically following her around. Hinata blushed wildly, and immediately stepped away from her to show he didn't have any weird intentions.

"Uhhh, no! Sorry, I was just kinda lost in thought," Hinata offered.

Nanami smiled a kind smile, free of any judgment or malice. "I volunteer here sometimes, so if you ever need anything you can come find me Hinata."

"Thank you," he returned the smile and turned to go browse the books.

 

He browsed his usual genres, but didn't find anything that caught his eye. Feeling a little dejected, he sat at one of the large tables and looked around. He briefly thought of the boy from summer, but he didn't seem to be here. Maybe he was just here for the summer. 

Hinata sighed loudly--so loudly that it caught the attention of another patron. A girl with green hair popped into the seat across from him, staring right into his eyes with her pale green ones. 

"What's wrong?" she nonchalantly asked.

He jumped a bit at first, but she seemed so friendly that Hinata readily told her that he couldn't find a book today. She seemed to perk up at this and asked, "Do you like manga or the genre romance?"

"Um..." Hinata looked at her earnestly in the eyes. She looked so excited that he hated to tell her that he didn't really read manga or romance. "I guess I could try romance," he offered weakly.

"Yay! Okay, so, believe it or not, but my best friend wrote my favorite romance book!" she squealed. She earned a few looks for raising her volume and quickly hushed down.

"Ooops, okay mister, follow me," the green-eyed girl whispered. 

Hinata was a little reluctant to take her recommendation seriously. He didn't read romance often, and someone this girl knew wrote it? He imagined a cringy paperback book that didn't sell very well, like ones someone might see collecting dust at a supermarket... Nevertheless, he followed her over to the romance section. 

The girl shoved a book into his hands and tried to contain her apparent excitement. "I can't even explain it, you just... have to read it." Suddenly, her expression turned dark. "Wait. You might have already read it... Gah!" she slapped her forehead.

Hinata glanced at the book and it had a tasteful cover of pastel blue and pink. It was simply titled "rendezvous", in French. The author; however, was Japanese. 

He smiled and sincerely replied, "No, I haven't. I'm sure it's lovely. Thank you for the recommendation."

 

The two walked together to check out the books. He learned her name was Komaru Naegi and that she actually started at his school recently. At the librarian's desk sat--no--slept Nanami peacefully, her head slightly slumped. Hinata and Naegi felt bad for waking her up, but they couldn't exactly walk out without checking out the books. Hinata tapped her shoulder, then shook her a little more harshly over the desk. Nanami snapped to attention and greeted them before checking their books out.

Naegi left quickly, mumbling something about the aforementioned best friend getting too cranky if she as gone for too long. "Tell me how you like it, Hinata!" she yelled as she walked out of the library.  


Hinata bade his goodbye to Nanami, who seemed like she didn't really even notice as she was drifting off to sleep again. He couldn't help but chuckle at her. 

 

He walked out the library with new acquaintances and a completely new book. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 It is a little slow at the moment because I'm warming up. I don't think I've written anything other than reports for quite awhile, so I'm aware that my style can be on the more... rigid side? Anyway, I hope you liked it. It will pick up soon, I promise :) Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 - Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter in Hinata's mind before we jump into things.

Hinata's eyes stayed fixed to the sky, turning a purplish hue quickly.

He had walked from the library to his house for once, which was a few stops by bus but walking could almost take him 45 minutes.

But the air was crisp and sharp, just how Hinata enjoyed it the most.

When he opened the door to his apartment it was a jarring, but welcoming contrast of warmth. A melancholic smile rose to his lips and he whispered, "I'm home" to no one in particular, since Hinata didn't live with anyone. Not for awhile at least.

  
Hinata used to live with his mother. She was a single parent earning a healthy wage, but her hours had separated her and Hinata in his late teenage years. Though their familial bond withered, Hinata remembered her fondly and admired her for working hard.

Even before she died, Hinata would yell "I'm home!!!" even if he knew she wouldn't be. He made a note to go visit her soon.

Hinata made dinner and ate in his room with the new book. Still unfamiliar to this genre, Hinata didn't know what to expect. He didn't want to be pessimistic, since Naegi was so pleased to recommend it. To his surprise, it was actually very good.

He mostly appreciated the style and development, since Hinata couldn't really quite relate to the plot. ~~~~_~~~~~~~~A girl in love..._  Hinata has never been either of those, and he chuckled at the thought. He imagined it was very popular with girls like Naegi who probably had a few boyfriends here and there.

 _I wonder if Chiaki has ever read it._ He'll have to ask her next time.   _Hell, I wonder what Kuzuryuu will think of it._ Not that she'd even consider reading, much less a romantic novel. Hinata audibly laughed aloud, and quickly stifled it echoed right back at him in the dimly lit room.

He sighed, trying not to think about how painfully lonely that probably looked.

•••

Before his alarm went off, Hinata woke up and got dressed.  
The day passed by uneventfully, besides fighting with Kuzuryuu a little. He stopped her from starting a fight and commented how it was only their second day back, which Kuzuryuu did not like at all. So now he spent his time after class alone today.

He finished up his homework and decided that he would reward himself by going to the library.

The library was practically empty today, with no Chiaki, no Naegi (he didn't see her at school either), or any familiar faces.  
Craving that familiarity, he reached for one of Shakespeare's plays. Perhaps Shakespeare was one of the only exceptions of the romance genre that Hinata has actually read, though he enjoyed Shakespeare for its complexity and unpredictability.  
Lovers that killed themselves, friends who betrayed another, deceit by disguise... Hinata mused that human nature was utterly fickle.

Yet, here he was: another day of classes and another day at the library. He even took the bus back home, as he usually did.

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Fall

I woke up groggily to the alarm blaring. In one movement I slammed it off, not particularly caring about whether or not I broke the damn thing. 

I passed over to the bathroom. I should probably take a cold shower, but a hot one sounds better right now. I gave in and let the hot water scour my skin. When I stepped out, I made to brush my teeth but the mirror was completely fogged up. I guess I forgot to turn on the fan. I wiped the mirror quite lazily and met my own eyes in the reflection.

I sighed at my apathetic face and made to touch the mirror... and got pulled in. 

I was trapped. Encased in the glass. I watched a Hinata pull his hand away and finish brushing his teeth. As much as I pounded on the intangible surface, the other Hinata didn't seem to notice or simply ignored me completely.

Then he was gone, and I stared into nothing. The only stimulation I got was when the Hinata was in the bathroom, starting his day. Everyday I was forced to look in the morning at me getting ready. This life. 

It was mind-numbingly boring, and I began to crave the other Hinata's every move when I saw him in the mirror. Just... anything.

It felt like months when a boy I didn't recognize passed by the mirror. I violently began to yell and kick at the surface, but it seems neither worked and he was gone from view, and the last hope I had of getting out of here was snuffed from me.

Some time passed before I saw him again. It was the stranger, but this time he stared right into my eyes. He briefly looked down, snow white hair concealing his eyes.  _Could he see me?_

In an instance, pale and slender hands reached his hand into the glass and pulled me out.

 

* * *

 

Hinata jolted up from his bed. His heart rate was erratic and his sheets were soaked in sweat. 

"Haah..." he breathed out exasperatedly. The dream was so vivid. 

"Fuck," Hinata ran his hands through his hair, almost tugging at them. He pulled up his legs and tucked them under his chin, feeling completely vulnerable. After a few minutes of deep breathing, Hinata glanced at the clock. His alarm would go off in about 20 minutes. 

 

He turned it off and decided to forgo school, forgo getting ready, throw out all of today's stuff like a box of old toys abandoned on the sidewalk.

•••

Hinata realized he fell asleep again, and when he woke, the clock indicated it was 2 in the afternoon. Classes would be over soon, so he went downstairs and made lunch leisurely.

He sat in the kitchen munching on a sandwich, the light filtering through and illuminating the empty seat in front of him. He decided he'd visit her today.

Hinata refused to look in the mirror as he got ready, still terrified of the dream. He locked up the house and walked to the cemetery, an extra sandwich and book in hand. 

The cemetery was empty. He wasn't surprised, since it was the middle of the week and the middle of the day. Hinata spotted his mother's gravestone immediately. It was beginning to show wear from the clutches of time. Soon, it would grow lichen, and that made him smile a little. Nature could be unpredictable and rebellious in the smallest ways.

He sat down and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. 

"Hey," Hinata finally breathed out, eyes still closed. 

"...Hey," a voice called back.


	5. Chapter 5 - Fall

Hinata snapped his eyes open. They frantically searched his peripheral but Hinata remained frozen in place, afraid of what he might see if he had looked too hard. Maybe he never really woke up. Shaking his dread, Hinata finally turned around.

A tall figure stood a few feet away from him. The stranger widened his eyes before finally speaking. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

The two locked eyes for many tense seconds before Hinata could reply back.

"S'okay, I wasn't expecting anyone is all," Hinata mumbled.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I'm intruding." 

"No, of course not! I mean, it's kind of a public space. We all have lost."

"Actually, I'm here to check out the lots in preparation for my expiration date. It's quite lovely here," he smiled.

Hinata opened his mouth, only to let out a confused gurgle. He snapped it shut immediately and gave the stranger a blank stare.

"Haha! I was only kidding of course," the stranger stated, maintaining the smile that was rapidly growing creepy.

"Um, yeah," Hinata let out a weak laugh.

The stranger's expression shifted into a much more normal one; well, one befitting their setting and circumstance. "Someone close?" the stranger gestured to the grave marker.

"Ah, yeah... My mother," Hinata swallowed. His throat was suddenly dry and quite hoarse.

"Oh, me too," the stranger offered a small, gentle smile.

"Sorry for your loss," Hinata murmured. He _really_ didn't want to talk to anyone today. As if sensing his discomfort, the stranger merely shrugged and bade Hinata a good day. The stranger slipped deeper into the cemetery, leaving Hinata alone once again.

Hinata sighed vehemently, as if it would force out all the stress from today. Hinata couldn't help but turn his gaze back to the stranger in the distance. The stranger's hair bobbed up and down, and for the first time he noticed it was stark white. Everything about the stranger was quite monochromatic, down to the pale skin and ebony suit. Only a bouquet, which were a jarring, intense red gave color to the figure. Hinata ran a hand through his hair and bit his lip, trying not to beat himself up too much for forgetting flowers. Sunflowers were always her favorite. "Next time," he said aloud, before picking up the book he brought.

 

"Good book?" the stranger spoke.

Hinata looked up from his book and was met with the monochromatic stranger, tilting his head slightly under the setting sun. The sudden contrast looked very surreal.

"Mm, yeah. I didn't even notice it was so late," Hinata laughed lightly. He was in a much better mood now that he had some time away from things. He gestured to the book and smiled. "Someone recommended it to me. Romance genres usually aren't my thing but it was actually very good!"

"What makes you say that?" the stranger engaged.

Feeling thrown under a spotlight, Hinata blushed and swung an arm to the back of his neck. "I dunno... it actually made love seem wonderful? Hopeful, even?"

The stranger widened his eyes before quickly laughing softly, "I see, I'll have to read it then too. Though I share the same hesitance to read romantic novels... I feel that there are more exciting things to read."

"Yeah. What do you usually read then?" Hinata asked politely.

The stranger rattled off the genres, many of which Hinata also enjoyed. They delved into discussing specific books and even picking at author's intent. Hinata was absolutely enjoying this. For the first time in a while, he felt a rush at this form of intellectual discussion. Forgetting himself and almost everything around him, Hinata talked with the stranger for almost an hour.

"It's getting dark," the stranger frowned, looking up at the dismaying pigment of the sky.

"Ah, yup. Did you want to grab some food downtown? I know this place, and you could tell me about why you think..." Hinata trailed off when he saw the look of abject horror on the stranger's face.

"No thanks, maybe another time," the stranger blurted.

"Um, it's okay, I guess it's pretty late," Hinata spoke cautiously. Quickly, he added. "I never got your name though."

"It's really not important... I'm much more interested in yours," the stranger said, trying to play it off.

Hinata had to laugh at this odd turn of events. And never had someone been more eager to know his name. "Hinata Hajime," he smirked. "Now really, what's your name?"

"Hinata Hajime... well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Komaeda Nagito."

 

Hinata began packing up all his things before turning to Komaeda. It was getting really dark now, and he was glad he was with someone this late in a cemetery... Not that he should be scared. He was still shaken from last night, though.

"Likewise. Are you from here?" Hinata asked.

"Mm, my house is nearby, yes," Komaeda said, half-answering Hinata's question.

"I can walk you," Hinata offered. He wasn't really sure why, but he felt compelled to make sure Komaeda got home safely. Looking at him now, he seemed so frail, as if he could just disappear... Under the light of the moon, Komaeda looked ghostly. 

"That's okay, Hinata-kun! I don't want to trouble you. Don't waste your breath for someone like me!" Komaeda exclaimed. How did he sound so positive while saying something like that?

"Someone... like you?" Hinata hesitated. This was really perplexing.

"Lord of the swill bucket," Komaeda beamed.

"George Orwell?" Hinata laughed it off, and Komaeda was pleased that he understood that reference... even if he meant it.

The two paused in front of the iron gates of the cemetery. Hinata took care to gently close it behind them. He briefly closed his eyes and bade his mother goodbye. Komaeda caught sight of this and smiled in amusement.

"I ought to get going," Komaeda said quietly, hoping not to interrupt.

Hinata opened his eyes and smiled back. "Yeah, see you around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile! Even though I'm done with my small vacation, I had writer's block during that time and I was exhausted most of the days. Nevertheless, I want to continue this.
> 
> Actual author's note: I'm not familiar with Japanese honorifics, so Komaeda will be the only one using them. I don't want to get them wrong, so I'm unabashedly using the popular "Hinata-kun" I've seen in other writing. It makes sense to Komaeda's personality, I think.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It's been awhile since I've played the DR games, and I wouldn't even go as far as to say I'm even in the fandom, but I enjoy writing in Hajime's perspective a lot. This is a small little project while I'm vacationing and not currently sightseeing, so there likely won't be more than 20 chapters. I will be updating the tags as story progresses. Please let me know what you think in the comments! I still have a lot to learn about writing so I could use to learn from critique.


End file.
